


Christmas Cookies

by TheReginaMills



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReginaMills/pseuds/TheReginaMills
Summary: This is for my SQ Secret Santa, Lottie! Merry Christmas to all!





	Christmas Cookies

Regina sat at the island in her kitchen watching Emma and Henry make cookies to put out for Santa later that evening. A small smile fluttered across her face when Emma leaned down to young Henry and dabbed flour on the tip of his nose, to which Henry squealed and rubbed off with the bottom of his tiny apron.

“Mama, you can’t makes me dirty!” he giggled and looked up at Emma.

“Oh, I can’t?” Emma put her hands on her hips, looking at Henry indignantly. 

“Nuh-uh. Henry has to stay clean for Samta.” He crossed his arms over his chest, trying his best to look like Mommy.

“No way, kid. You’re not gonna pull a Mommy on me.” Emma dipped her finger in the flour again and smeared it across his cheek. Henry let out another squeal and jumped off his stool. Before Regina could gather her bearings, Henry was jumping into her lap and glaring at Emma.

“Mommy,” the little boy whined, “Mama keeps make Henry dirty!”

“Making, my sweet. She keeps making you dirty.” Regina wrapped her arms around Henry’s middle and pulled him close to her.

“That’s what I says!” Henry looked up at her, his hazel eyes meeting her dark brown.

“Mama,” Regina looked over at Emma, who was finishing up the dough for the cookies, “Are you making our dear Henry dirty?” She raised an eyebrow toward her wife.

“Me? Making our son dirty? Never!” Emma sneakily coated her finger in flour and walked over to Regina. “I would, however, make Mommy dirty.” She wiped her finger quickly across Regina’s jaw and dashed back to her cookie station.

“You did not just do that!” Regina gaped at Emma.

“Mama! Now we’s both dirty!” Henry squirmed in Regina’s arms, trying to get down off her lap. She let him down and smiled as he ran to the sink, trying his best to reach the hand towel she kept there.

“I’ll help you, Henry.” Regina stood from the stool and padded over to the sink, grabbing the towel and dampening it under the faucet. “Would you like to wipe your face yourself, or do you want Mommy to do it?”

“I can do it myself, Mommy.” He reached up for the towel and began wiping his little face, looking up at Regina when he was finished. “Did I get it all, Mommy?” Regina smiled at him and nodded.  
“Yes, sweet boy, you’re all clean now.”

“Yay! Clean for Samta, clean for Samta!” Henry did a little dance before handing Regina the towel. “Your turn, Mommy!” Regina took the towel from him and wiped the flour off of her jaw.

Emma continued to roll out the cookie dough on the counter and motioned for Henry to come over. She had sorted the cookie cutters out so Henry could pick his favorite and cut the cookies from the dough himself.

“Are you ready to make the cookies, kid?” Henry stepped up on his stool and nodded his head quickly.

“Yes, Mama, let’s make cookies!” He reached out and grabbed the stocking shaped cookie cutter first, and let Emma help him cut the cookie from the dough. 

Ten minutes later, all the cookies had been cut and placed on the baking sheet and slipped into the oven. Henry jumped off of his stool and pulled the apron over his head, hanging it on the hook attached to the island. Regina poured herself a glass of red wine and grabbed a beer for Emma before following her family into the living room. Henry insisted on watching Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer, and laid on the floor next to the tree. Regina and Emma snuggled closely on the couch and watched their son act out all of the scenes in Rudolph, laughing occasionally at the film.

Regina looked at her son and then to her wife and smiled to herself. Christmas was never a holiday that she particularly enjoyed, but now with her perfect little family and beautiful home, she knew it would one day become her favorite time of year.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my SQ Secret Santa, Lottie! Merry Christmas to all!


End file.
